Tan Skin
by MintMojo
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke menyadari jika Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktunya berlama-lama dikamar mandi dan selalu memakai pakaian berlengan panjang. Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan pria pirang itu? [NaruSasu] RnR


**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : T**

**•**

**•**

**Tan Skin**

**•**

**By: MintMojo**

**•**

**•**

* * *

Perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Sebelumnya ia sudah memastikan jika Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya dan tidak akan memperdulikan dengan apa yang ia perbuat.

Sekotak besar susu bubuk milik Sasuke yang ia ambil dari dapur kini di sembunyikan di balik handuk oranye miliknya. Hari ini pria pirang bermarga Uzumaki itu kembali melakukan rutinitas pagi yang sudah ia jalani selama seminggu terakhir.

Rutinitas pagi?

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto pria tampan berusia 24 tahun dengan jabatannya sebagai CEO Konoha Corp ini sedang mencoba untuk merubah kulit tan miliknya menjadi putih layaknya kulit sang kekasih tercinta Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan cepat ia membuka kardus susu bubuk itu. Mencampurkannya kedalam bathtub berisikan air hangat dan mengaduk kolam susu itu dengan tangan kekarnya.

"Hahhh..." Desah Naruto malas seraya merendam tubuh atletisnya di dalam bathtub. Sesungguhnya ia merasa kerepotan dengan semua hal ini tapi...

-TOK...TOK...TOK...-

"Dobe, buka pintunya..." Ucap Sasuke tegas dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci itu. Ya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan aneh sang kekasih seminggu terakhir ini.

Berlama-lama dikamar mandi, selalu memakai baju berlengan panjang dan Naruto tidak pernah mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama lagi.

Wajah tampan sang Uzumaki memucat. Dengan cepat ia melompat keluar, menarik plug bathtub, dan melilitkan handuk di pinggulnya seraya membereskan semua bungkus dan kardus susu bubuk itu.

"Dobe, Kubilang buka pintunya...!" Bentak Sasuke.

Dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam seraya memastikan jika semua barang bukti telah menghilang, Naruto membuka pintu itu dengan berakting layaknya seperti biasa. "Kau mau mandi bersama?" Godanya.

Sasuke mengereyitkan alisnya saat aroma susu menyeruak kedalam indra penciumannya. "Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"U-uh... A-aku hanya..."

"Dobe, katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"

"Mandi susu..." Jawab Naruto seraya memamerkan cengirannya nervous.

Sasuke menatap Naruto seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja pria pirang ini katakan. "Kau serius?"

"A-aku hanya selalu terpikir dengan apa yang Sakura ucapkan saat di bar kemarin..." Naruto menundukan wajahnya dan menggaruk kepalanya gugup.

"Sakura...?"

"Y-ya... Saat kau sedang mengambil ponselmu yang tertinggal di mobil, Sakura mengatakan jika aku tidak pantas bersamamu karena kulitku..." Naruto melirik Sasuke takut-takut dan kembali melanjutkan perkataanya. "Aku tahu jika sebenarnya ia hanya bergurau, tetapi itu cukup membuatku sedih Sasuke..."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengerti jika Naruto sebetulnya hanya ingin terlihat serasi saat berada di samping dirinya. Tetapi terkadang pria pirang ini begitu bodoh sehingga selalu mendengarkan mentah-mentah apa yang orang lain katakan.

"Apakah aku pernah berkata jika aku tidak menyukai kulitmu?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pupil hitam itu. "E-eh? T-tidak pernah..."

Perlahan Sasuke mendekat dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya keleher sang Uzumaki. "Kau tahu? Aku lebih menyukai kulitmu daripada kulitku sendiri..."

-DEG-

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan Telinganya seakan tergelitik saat mendengar ucapan pria berambut hitam ini. 'S-Sasuke menyukai kulitku?!' Batinnya dalam hati.

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Karena kulit tan, membuatmu terlihat sexy Naruto..." Bisiknya menggoda ditelinga sang Uzumaki.

Oh... Mari lupakan tentang kulit putih dan ucapan wanita berambut pink itu.

Sasuke di hadapanya kini terlihat sangat menggoda untuk disentuh. Dengan cepat ia menutup rapat dan mengunci pintu itu.

Entah apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan selanjutnya di dalam kamar mandi beraroma susu itu. Yang pasti kini Naruto patut berbangga karena Sasuke ternyata mencintai kulit tan miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Hanya sebuah drabble pendek terinspirasi dari seorang sahabat yang selalu menghindari sinar matahari (^_^;) takut item katanya. Padahal kecantikan seorang wanita bukan dilihat dari putih atau hitamnya kulit. tetapi lebih ke hati dan perilaku #tsah itu menurut saya pribadi sih tau deh orang laen xD


End file.
